A Different Story: Season 2
by TeamEthanMorgan
Summary: What if Sarah was the geeky best friend of Benny and Rory? What if Ethan was Erica's friend and wasn't a geek? Season 2 of my twist of My Babysitter's a Vampire. Please read 'A Different Story: Movie' before this if you haven't.
1. Welcome Back Dusker: Part 1

**Yay! I'm doing season 2!**

**I've got so many reviews telling me yes. I was too happy that no one said no. :)**

**Okay, so I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MBAV or the plot. I just own my crazy twist.**

* * *

**Sarah's POV:**

I was sitting in my room and on my bed. I was on my laptop, waiting for Ethan to come back. Gosh, I missed him. He has been gone, but he had to come back. He should've came back by now. But where was he?

I heard a knock on the door. I turned around to see the door opening. Dad was at the door. He was probably going to ask about Ethan, who was supposed to babysit tonight.

"So, have you heard anything from him?" He asked.

"No, but I'm sure he'll be here. It's only…" I looked at my watch. Oh gosh. "10:30."

I lied down on my bed, my hands on my forehead.

"I'm sure he'll come back," Dad said. My parents knew about us dating. They were actually really cool knowing I was dating Jane's babysitter. "Try to call him, okay?"

I sat down, and then nodded. I went back to my laptop after Dad exited my room. A few seconds after that, I heard growling. What the heck was happening outside?

I looked outside my open window, but there was nothing at all. I was going to sit down on my bed and go back to my laptop, but my phone rang.

I picked it up and answered it to hear a screech coming from what I guessed was Erica.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"I read online Dirk Baddison is coming here in Whitechapel. Dirk Baddison! From Dusk!" Erica said.

"Are you sure? I mean, i-it could be a rumor." I said.

"How would you know? You're not even a Dusk fan."

"Because I kind of… started this rumor." I said.

"And why would you do that?" Erica asked.

"I thought Ethan would come back," I said. "Can we change the subject?"

"Uh, sure."

"So, what's going on with you and Benny? I mean, he told me you guys are dating."

"Ugh, that Benny! I'm gonna kill him!" She whispered. Well, she was whispering more to herself.

"So, it's not true?" I asked.

"It is. I just told him to not tell anyone until I'm ready to take things seriously." She said, which made me laugh for no reason. "Well, I gotta go."

After saying our goodbye, we hung up.

I looked outside the window. I was getting flashbacks of what happened before Ethan left this town. Jessie holding my wrist and sinking her fangs into my arm. Ethan calling my name and coming towards me to save me. And him releasing my arm after taking the venom out.

Suddenly, I saw a hissing Ethan floating outside my window, which made me jump.

"Gosh, Ethan. Don't do this," I said.

"What? No hello?" He asked.

"Just come in," I said.

He got in from the window, and then closed it.

"It's really good to see you again." He said before he hugged me.

I hugged him back, saying, "Yeah, I mean I really missed you."

He released me, smiling.

"Are you okay now?" I asked.

"Yeah, things are good. There are some challenges in my life, but let's just forget about them, okay?"

"Forget? Benny and I are still looking for a cure."

"Sarah, it's okay. You don't have to worry about me."

What has gotten into him? Before he left, he desperately wanted a cure. Now, he's okay with everything.

"Fine, I won't. The important thing is that you're back." I said.

"Yeah," he said. "Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow at school?"

I nodded while smiling. I was just too happy he's back.

"Great," he said. He kissed me on my cheek, waved at me, and then left through the window.

I touched my cheek, smiling.

Like I said, I was happy he's back, but he's also changed.

**== Next day at school ==**

I was beside my locker, talking to Benny about Ethan coming back. I told him everything that happened yesterday.

"Aren't you glad your boyfriend's back?" Benny asked.

"I'm actually really happy, but also worried about him."

"Why?" he asked.

I could see something shooting out of Benny's hand. He has got to stop using magic.

"Benny!" I said.

"What? Just practicing," he said.

I dug inside my locker to see a chick. Like that cute little baby chick.

"You were practicing this?" I asked, showing him the baby chick.

He took it from my hand. "Don't tell me it isn't cute."

"Benny, stop goofing around with magic," I whispered

"Fine," he said. "But I'm not promising anything."

I heard Ethan and Erica talking. I didn't have to spin around to see them; they just stopped walking and stood in front of us.

"Hey guys," Ethan said.

"Hey Ethan," I said.

"Look who came back," Erica said.

Benny extended his hand, which still had the baby chick. "Care for a welcome back chick?" Wow, Benny could not take his eyes off of that chick.

Ethan smiled. "I bet it'll be a yummy snack lighter."

I looked at Ethan with wide opened eyes.

"Relax, Sarah. I was just kidding," he said.

"Good, because I thought you were serious." I said.

The school bell rang shortly after this.

"Well, we gotta go to class," Ethan said.

After him and Erica walked away, Benny said. "I have to admit, your boyfriend makes a pretty awesome fully fledged vampire."

"Come on. Let's just go to class." I put my hand on Benny's shoulder, and then walked to class with him.

I was just wondering, where would Benny put that baby chick?

**Ethan's POV:**

I was walking in the hallways of WC High, heading to my next class, when I saw two guys. They were wearing black clothes. One of them was wearing a hat. I knew those two, so I hissed at them, and they hissed back. Good thing the hallway was empty.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "Just don't bother me right now, unless you'd enjoy being attacked."

"Which is the problem here. Vampire on vampire attacks. Two others were gone because of that… at the same night you were back here." One of them said.

"So, what does me coming back have to do with this?" I asked. They didn't talk. They just stayed silent. "I thought so." I walked past them.

I stopped in my track when I heard that same vampire say, "Maybe we don't want you. Maybe we want your vampire hunting girlfriend."

I turned around and hissed at them. Okay, why Sarah? I didn't think she's done anything.

"Why don't you just leave us alone? We haven't done anything to anyone, alright?" I said.

I walked away from those two vampires. Gosh, I hated surprise visits.

* * *

**So, how was this episode? I'm gonna guess 'Welcome Back Dusker'-ish?**

**I know I'm not writing everything exactly like the episode. Sometimes, I think it would confuse me… and you guys.**

**I don't remember who, but someone told me to call you guys TEM readers. Something simple to call you guys, huh? :)**

**Anyway, reviews anyone?**


	2. Welcome Back Dusker: Part 2

**I'm here with another chapter! Yay! **

**School will start next Sunday. Boohoo! (Yeah, we start schools at Sundays.) But I'll still be updating, lucky for you guys. :)**

**Well, on with the chapter… and thanks for reading. :)**

* * *

Sarah, Rory and Benny walked through the hallways, talking.

"He did what?" Sarah asked. Benny had just told her about Ethan throwing Mr. Stern, the new vice principal, inside the trash can.

"He could've at least thanked me for helping him," Benny said.

Rory and Sarah ignored Benny.

"Don't you think that being a full vampire is easy; it's actually really hard," Rory said. "I mean, once, I got so made that I wanted to bite the moon. But I didn't. The moon's safe. For now."

"Can we change the subject?" Sarah said, looking at Benny with a smile. "Like about you and Erica."

"Him and Erica?" Rory asked.

Benny smiled and nodded. "She totally digs me."

Sarah laughed, and then continued walking with her two best friends. While walking, they stopped, seeing students with… Dirk Baddison.

"Dirk?" Sarah asked. "I-I thought this was just a rumor."

"Well, rumor's true," Rory said.

"I can't believe people care," Benny said. "I heart blood and sparkle and feel sad a lot. Lame." He mocked.

Erica walked in, surprised to see Dirk since Sarah told her that she made up this rumor.

She gasped, pointing at Sarah. "You lied to me. I can't believe you'd do this to me."

Erica walked over to Dirk. She looked back at Sarah. "But right now, Dirk is going to spend some quality time with his number one fan."

"Alright, but after the signing. I have a duty to my fans," Dirk said.

She grabbed him by the shirt. "Dusk 2, scene 28; 'We're vampires. We take what we want.'" She smiled. "Remember?"

She took him by the arm and grabbed him outside.

Sarah, Rory and Benny were just wondering, what just happened?

They decided to shrug it off.

* * *

Sarah was walking alone in an empty hallway, talking to her boyfriend on the phone.

"Ethan, your friend is going a bit out of control," Sarah said.

"_Just forget about this. Some angry vampires are looking for you. Just watch out._"

"What? No, I think those were Duskers. I mean, Erica took Dirk with her and stuff, so…"

"_Dirk's here?_"

But then Sarah saw two guys dressed in black walk towards her.

_Here we go again,_ she thought.

One of them slapped the phone away from Sarah, making her gasp.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Look, vampire hunter-"

"What?" She asked.

The two guys exchanged a look, and then smiled at Sarah. In a second, fangs we out and hisses were heard, making Sarah jumped.

"Y-You're vampires?" She asked. "I don't know what you've heard, but I do not hunt vampires. I mean, how could I when my friends are vampires?"

"Don't act innocent. The council heard about your attacks. Now, they want to see you suffer. In person."

"What attacks? I didn't do anything," she said.

But then she noticed that the two were looking behind her. She knew there was something, so she spun around to look. There appeared to be a green mist in the air, which came towards her. But then it ignored her and went toward one of the vampires, entering through his nose. He looked at the other vampire and hissed, attacking him a second later. Sarah gasped at the scene.

The two were on the ground in a few seconds.

Ethan appeared beside her, eyes wide open. "And I thought _I_ had anger issues."

"Ethan, I swear I didn't do anything," she said.

* * *

"Why are vampires after Sarah?" Benny asked. He was talking to Ethan, who was in front of him.

"They think she's the cause of the recent vampire attacks," he replied. "Two disappeared in her backyard, and two other vampires were attacked in front of her."

"Well, did she say anything?" Benny asked.

"Uh, I think she said she saw… a smelly green mist."

"Smelly green mist?" Rory said, approaching the two boys.

"I _did_," Sarah's voice was heard, making the boys look left and right.

"I can hear Sarah… but where is she?" Ethan asked.

"I'm here," she said.

Benny's eyes widened. "Do you know what this means? I've perfected the invisibility spell without even trying," but then realization struck him. "Or she's in that locker." He went over to her locker, hitting it with his elbow.

"Ouch," Sarah responded.

"Sorry," Benny said. "But why are you in that locker?"

"Because the vampires are after me. I mean, they're everywhere," she said.

"Sarah, relax," Ethan said. "Like you said, maybe those are Duskers." He got closer to the locker. "I'm going, okay? See you… I guess."

"Yeah, see you later," she said.

After Ethan… and Rory left, Benny leaned against Sarah's locker. "So, I get beat up all day because they blame you, and you blame a green mist, and I bet the mist blames the unicorns, and-"

"Benny, I saw the mist. Why would you think I'd be lying? This Whitechapel for crying out loud!" Sarah said. "But it also had a smell. The smell of evil."

* * *

After what Sarah said, Benny went with her to an empty classroom. He set up some… weird stuff in jars on a table.

He gave Sarah one of the jars that were on the table. "What about this one?"

Sarah took it and put it in front of her nose. She took it away from her nose quickly. "UGH! It's not this one."

Benny took it, and then gave her another one. "Try this."

She took that one and smelled it. "Eew! Eeew!" But then she recognized the smell. "Wait, it's this one. What is it?"

"Sulfur... or brimstone. And where there's brimstone, there are black magic… or rotten eggs." Benny said.

"Benny, do you honestly think there were eggs?" Sarah asked, crossing her arms.

He laughed, and then said. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

**Well, there's part two of Welcome Back Dusker. Well, leave any reviews. And I just like putting up my fave lines of the episodes and not change them, like that "I wanted to bite the moon," part. :)**

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Two chapters… or possibly one chapter left for Welcome Back Dusker. :) And I don't think I'm doing Hottie Ho-Tep. I didn't know how to make it work with my twist. If you know how, tell me. And thank you.**

**TEM out!**


	3. Welcome Back Dusker: Part 3

**Okay, so I couldn't write this while sobbing over MBAV. What's wrong with me? I just have to calm down. Yes, I do.**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this.**

**Plus, I'll be making an AU story. But that one will have a different plot from the movie, a more interesting story, and... more romance. :) I've had this idea in my head for a long time, and I'm just waiting for a story of mine to end so I could publish that one. Yes, there will be a wait. Mwahahahahahaha! And... and... I'll be uploading on Saturdays now (according to our time anyway). So, you guys will be waiting more. I usually update my stories every fie days or so, but now it's every Saturday. I know, I'm evil. XD**

**Well, enjoy this while you can.**

* * *

Benny was riding a bicycle to Sarah's home, yelling her name… Well, it was actually for a plan to get rid of the vampires surrounding her house. They've been following her since she was accused of killing vampires.

"Sarah! Sarah! Saaarah?" He said, stopping in front of Sarah's house. "I don't think she's in there." Benny said, making sure the vampires that were somewhere there heard him. He took out the phone. "Sarah? Oh, hey. Where are you…? Oh, I'll be right over… No, don't worry. I won't tell any VAMPIRES you're hiding at the LIBRARY!" Benny said, yelling at the words 'vampires' and 'library'. He put his phone down, which was still on the line with Sarah. When he knew the vampires were gone, he took his phone up to his ear again, and said in a low voice, "Fang code zero. I repeat fang code zero."

He closed his phone, and then put his bike somewhere beside the house, and then went inside and into Sarah's room. He saw that both of his best friends were already in the room. But Sarah was rubbing her head. She was sitting in her computer chair, typing something while Rory sat beside her. They both spun their head towards Benny when noticing he just walked in.

"Okay, so I marked things that might be related to… smoke, sulfur and violence." Benny said.

"Wow, that's a lot of smoky violence," Rory commented.

"Hence the name Black Magic and not Nice-Scenty-Smiley-Face Magic." Benny pointed out.

Sarah stared at the screen. "Guys, look." Both boys looked at the screen. "So, there has been recent attack in Whitechapel. But in about all of them, there's no pictures." She pointed at the screen, where it says 'no recent picture available' in some boxes on different pages.

"So the mist attacks people who don't own a camera!" Rory said.

Sarah looked at him, surprised at his stupidity when it came to something obvious like this. "Think, Rory!"

"Uh…" he said.

Now Benny joined Sarah with the whole staring at Rory thing.

"People who don't show up on camera," Benny said.

"Oh, right. Shy people!" Rory said with a smile.

"Dude!" Benny said. "Vampires!"

Rory made an 'oh' with his mouth.

Benny went flipping through the black magic book. But then he found something.

"Guys, look," Benny said. "I found the… thing we're looking for. It's called 'The Breath of Death'." And then he began reading. "Whoever uses this can transform their anger or dark energy into a physical vapor that seeks out and destroys the intended target."

"So it that why it didn't go after me?" Sarah asked… well, more to herself. "Wait, it's only attacking vampires!" she took out her phone. "I have to tell Ethan."

Benny crossed his arms as Sarah dialed Ethan's phone number. She put the phone close to her ear and waited, but Ethan didn't answer. She called him again… but with still no luck.

* * *

Ethan walked to in front of the building where the vampire council was. He took a deep breath. But then, he smelt something. The smell of another vampire. He turned around and hissed at the person, who hissed back.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Look, I need to go and talk to the vampire council like now. I'm not here to do anything else." Ethan said.

"Well, I might be doing that 'something else' right now," he said.

Ethan was confused. But before even thinking about it, he was attacked by the vampire in front of him.

* * *

Benny flipped a few pages, still searching something about 'The Breath of Death'. He sighed. "There has got to be something in here." He flipped another page. As soon as he did so, his eyes fell on a paragraph in the book. "Guys, I think I found a way to fight 'The Breath of Death'," he said as Sarah's face lightened up. "So, ancient tribes used witch bottles to lure evil spirits, and then trap them."

"Benny, do you see any witch bottles in here?" Sarah said, looking left and right.

Benny took Sarah's pen/pencil holder and emptied it. "This can work. But we have to do some things first," he said. "I have to put some symbols on it and say a spell, which is easy. But I need bait."

"Bait?" Sarah asked. She looked at Rory.

"What?" he asked.

"Rory, did you go number 1 recently?" Benny asked, making both other supernaturals to yell 'Eeeew!' in disgust.

Rory hesitantly to take the bottle from Benny's hand, and then went outside the room.

Sarah's phone started ringing as soon as Rory exited. She hoped it was Ethan so badly.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sarah?" she heard Erica's voice from the other line, which disappointed her since she wanted to talk to Ethan. "Listen, I know where Ethan is, and I know you're looking for him."

"How did you- Never mind." Sarah shook her head. "Where is he?"

"Well, the vampire council put him on trial. Plus, two goons just showed up to drag me to the hearing."

"What?" Sarah asked, shocked. "Where is the vampire council?" Sarah asked.

"The Old Mason Lodge. Just hurry up," Erica said.

Sarah nodded before she hung up on Erica.

Benny looked at Sarah in confusion. "What? Who was it? And wha-what's going on?"

"I'll explain on the way. We just need to get some stuff," Sarah said.

"Way to where? And what about Rory?" Benny asked.

"Who said he's not coming?" She took him by the arm, dragging him downstairs.

"Sarah?" Benny asked, concerned about her since she also looked worried.

* * *

**Did you like this? I hope you did.**

**For all the Ethica fans, I'm gonna upload a fanfic soon… and a story about what I want to happen after the season finale.**

**Gosh, ideas float in my head.**

**Okay, enough about my ideas. If **_**you**_** guys have any ideas for this story or others, tell me. (:**

**I leave you now with the end of this chapter. **


	4. Welcome Back Dusker: Part 4

**Okay, I know I take too long to update, but I just want to update every Saturday. One, I go to school. So, you know what that means. Homework! Two, I like to keep a length of time between my updates. So, I hope you guys are not mad at me for my late updates.**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter of Welcome Back Dusker. :)**

**And remember, I won't keep everything the same. So, you might see something different in the ending.**

* * *

"Who cares who I hang out with? Or who I date? Are my friends a problem? I think not." Ethan said as he stood in front of the vampire council.

"That's where you're wrong." One of them said.

"And how am I wrong?" Ethan crossed his arms.

"Your friends obviously don't like our kind," one of them said, who was also the little girl.

"You have no proof." Ethan said.

"Oh, really?" she asked, crossing her arms. "The holly water guns, the stakes, the daggers. What are those, Ethan? Let me answer you. They're deadly weapons."

"Give him a break," Erica's voice was heard. Ethan spun around to see her walking in with Dirk, which actually surprised him. "I know Ethan did something… wrong. He didn't want to be a full vampire. Who said he was a joiner? I mean, he quit the Dusk fan club and I was president."

"What? He did that?" Dirk asked.

Erica nodded. "But I suggest you don't talk or else you'd be eaten." She whispered to him. "Look, just leave him alone. He may not be the best person to hang out with, but he's my friend. He's no threat to us."

"I know he's not, but your friends are." The little girl said. "Deliver them to us as a sign of loyalty. Or if you rather side with them, you can expect our punishment on their behalf."

"Look, I didn't come here for a fight," Ethan said. "But I guess you forced me to." He bared his fangs at her and hissed.

"Leave him alone." And another person came here to try to save Ethan. But when Ethan turned around, he didn't see just his girlfriend, who he just heard her voice, but also saw his other friends, holding stakes and water guns or whatever you'd use to fight vampires.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Ethan asked after his fangs were no longer seen.

"I came to save your butt," Sarah replied.

"But I didn't need your help," Ethan said.

"Well, would you rather have your girlfriend sitting and watching TV instead of coming here to help you?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow. Ethan shut up because he knew that she was right.

"Look," Benny started. "We weren't the ones responsible for the vampire attacks. Something called the 'Breath of Death' is causing all of this. But we have a plan to stop this thing."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" the little girl asked.

"For one thing, I came here with my human friend with vampires around us knowing we can be snacks." Benny said as if it was obvious.

"I know a better way," the girl said, smirking. She looked at the other vampire council members. "I command that the mortals must be devoured now."

"What?" Sarah asked, shocked.

"If there still were vampire attacks after your disappearance, then you're not guilty." She said.

"You can't do this," Benny said.

"Yeah, I'm not letting you do this to my friends." Rory protested.

"Why can't you just take a vote? It's not fair if one council member agrees." Sarah suggested.

"Fine," the girl said, looking at the others again. "Who agrees with me?"

Two of them raised their hands up. But as the third one was going to do that, his eyes began glowing a green color. He looked at the closest vampire to him, which was the girl, and began attacking her.

Sarah tapped Benny's shoulder as she watched Anastasia struggle from the possessed vampire. Benny knew that her tap meant she wanted the container. He quickly got it out and gave it to her. She put the container in front of the vampire, dangling it so it will be noticed. But from the inside, she was disgusted, knowing Rory's 'insides' were in there. The vampire noticed the container and let go of Anastasia. He slowly went walking after it as Sarah tried backing away. She smiled at what's happening so far. But as she was backing away, she fell backward, spilling everything inside the container on her.

"That's… Eeeew!" Erica commented.

Ethan bent down beside Sarah. "Sarah, are you okay?"

"Ethan, I…" But before she could've said anything, the 'Breath of Death' went on top of her and entered inside her.

"Sarah?" Ethan said.

Before he knew it, Sarah came to attack him.

"Benny, can you help me? Somehow?" Ethan asked, struggling from Sarah and trying to dodge every attack she sends him.

Benny took the container, putting some stuff in it. He went beside Rory and told him, "Sorry, Rory." He took a sample of Rory's hair, making his blonde best friend say 'ouch', and put it in the container.

After he was done with that, he got a bit closer to Sarah and Ethan. As soon as Ethan let go of Sarah, Benny said a spell, making the green mist get inside the container and also making Sarah groan in pain, and then fall on the ground.

Benny smiled at what he did as Ethan went to help Sarah up.

Anastasia looked at all of them in shock.

"So, what were you saying? About them being a threat?" Ethan asked.

"Hmm, I guess you've proven me wrong," she said. "You can go. But before you do that… I want Dirk's autograph." Everyone started looking at her weird. "For a friend."

"Vampire awkward," Benny sang.

* * *

**(I know I'm skipping the scene where the Dad shows up and stuff. Just saying that I know I am doing so. It's just not that important. Just an early note: I'll also be skipping the Dirk appearing on TV thing.)**

Ethan and Sarah sat down, watching TV as Brianna was sleeping on the couch next to them.

Sarah slowly looked at Ethan, who was still looking at the TV.

"Ethan?" he looked at her. "You've been away from Whitechapel for months, and things change. Well, everything changes. So, if you want, we can…" Sarah paused before she continued because the next words were things she didn't want to say. "Break up… and you can move on. I'm okay with it."

"What? Are you kidding me? Break up with you?" Ethan asked. "That would be the absolute last thing in the world that I'd do."

"So, you're willing to… still be my boyfriend?" Sarah asked.

He nodded, and then gave her a quick peck on the lips, which made Sarah giggle after that.

Just as Ethan turned his head towards the TV, he heard a voice inside his head.

_"Nice try, Ethan. But you still haven't gotten rid of me."_

Jessie!

His head mentally shook at the thought of his ex-girlfriend.

_I'm just imagining, _he thought.

"Are you okay?" He looked at Sarah. She must've noticed something.

"Uh, yeah. Let's just… enjoy the movie." He got closer to Sarah and made himself comfortable. He thought about why he should worry about the girl who tried to ruin his life when he already had a girlfriend who's better than her. He looked back at Sarah and smiled. He was glad to be back in Whitechapel.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope the ending's not weak or anything. I tried to end this episode… or whatever in a good way or something.**

**And I hope you guys liked this. I hope you're not disappointed in me… because I feel sleepy. I shouldn't write when I'm sleepy. *nods* Lesson learned.**

**Anyway, if you have anything to say, review away. :)**


	5. So Sorry

Look guys, I'm so, so sorry about what I'm gonna say next, but just listen...

I am officially quitting this story. Yes, you read this right. Why, you ask? Because I just can't continue this story. It's different than writing your own creative one. That's why I'm quitting this. Sadly, I am.

I'm really sorry for the disappointment. And I'm really sorry Brooke equals Awesome for this. I know you were excited, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry to everyone who read this. Seriously. Quitting does not mean I'll delete this story. I'll keep it. I can't explain what exactly is the reason, but there is one. Well, I'll be uploading a new story soon enough about what I want to happen after the season finale. I hope you guys will read it and like it. :)

Sorry again for the disappointment.


	6. Author Note

Okay, I know this isn't summer for my to update anything, but...

I just wanna say that this fanfic, "A Different Story", is coming back this summer. Yes, that means, I'm still gonna write it. I've got many great ideas and I know now how to keep myself interested in the story.

Let me jump up and down with excitement while you just look away because of my weirdness. :)

I guess this story will continue in summer. Yeah. Sorry for the previous disappointment, but this story is back.

This is all.

Until then...

-TEM


	7. Say You'll be Maztak: Part 1

**Yeah, like I promised, I'll continue this. I'm not continuing it in the same boring way (at least I'll try), so don't expect me to stick to everything from the episode. **

**I hope you guys are happy. I know I am. **

**I'm mainly doing this to not disappoint you guys, especially Brooke equals Awesome. We planned a lot and I'm not backing down on this. I'm gonna give her credits because she gave me SO many ideas. I hope none of you are still mad at me for giving up on this story for months. **

**Okay, here I go…**

* * *

At school, the gang met beside Benny's locker, chatting as usual about whatever non-sense they'd think of - just a normal day in their lives. But they really didn't notice their friend Rory not being there until Sarah asked, "Where the heck is Rory? He's usually early."

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Benny said which made the rest shake their head. "He's just picking up his cousins from the airport since everyone is so busy in his family. He might come here in…" he looked at his wristwatch. "… five minutes."

"Oh, okay then." She nodded.

"I think we better get to class now," Erica said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. She took Benny's hand and walked with him. She just wanted to get away from everyone and just talk to him…

But not before she heard her best friend Ethan say, "I still can't believe… you and Benny?"

"Oh, shut up!" She replied, making Benny laugh before they walked away from the other couple.

"Speaking of which, why aren't we official yet? I mean us," he wondered.

She shrugged.

"Are you embarrassed of me or something?" Benny questioned.

Erica's eyes widened in disbelief. "What? No! It's just that I got out of a relationship with an evil jerk and I don't know if I'm ready to be in a relationship yet."

Benny stopped in his track, inhaling as Erica came to a halt too. "It seems that you don't want to be with me."

"No, no, no! It's not that!"

For a moment, he looked hurt – very hurt. But then, his expression started to turn into anger. "Just tell me when you make up your mind. Until then, I think we should take a break." He walked away from Erica, a bit sad and angry of what she said. Sad because he should've known that she wouldn't like him, and angry because all of what happened between them over the summer seemed like nothing to Erica while he was trying so hard to get her.

He heard Erica call his name… once, twice, three times, but he didn't bother to reply.

He wanted to forget about her, so he thought of class. They had Mr. G this period, but he remembered he didn't do his homework. He tried to come up with a fake excuse, but couldn't. As he approached class, he saw Mr. G exiting and holding his head as if he was in pain.

"Mr. G? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have to go to the nurse. But the substitute teacher is here." He said. "But please no pranks. I know you, so don't torture her."

Benny nodded. As Mr. G went to the direction of the school's clinic, Benny went inside the classroom, not paying attention to the teacher in front. He put his bag on his chair. But when he looked up, he saw himself staring at a beautiful woman with black, straight hair that flowed till it reached her shoulders. She wore a light purple dress, which tightened under her chest. The dress reached the ground, which made her feet or shoes invisible from his eyes. She also wore a light brown, semi-transparent scarf around her shoulders, which reached the ground as well. She was holding a crystal skull. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hello my young warrior," she said. "I am Lucia." She had an accent. He couldn't describe her accent, but it was leaning to a Middle Eastern one, though it wouldn't be described that way exactly.

Although he found her beautiful, he couldn't help but to also think of Erica. He smiled. _Eh, we broke up. It's okay._

He heard the door opening, but didn't bother to look. "Hey, Ben…" It was Rory, and it seemed he also got charmed by her beauty because he was also speechless.

* * *

Erica sat in her seat when she got to her Biology class. It turned out, she and Ethan had the same class together this day. She still didn't get used to her schedule so much, so she didn't know when she had class with him or not.

As she sat on her seat next to Ethan, she wanted to take her books out, but she heard some students saying that the Biology teacher was absent thanks to her super hearing. But she could never be so sure. She turned to her best friend, who smiled. He must've heard them too. This was confirmed when they saw another teacher coming in, saying they had a free period. The two vampires took this as an opportunity to go outside of class, so each had to come up with an excuse to go. Once both of them managed to do so, they walked around the school. What made it easier was that some teachers would let students carry their stuff, so a student would walk by every minute.

They approached Benny and Rory's class, but Erica was hesitating a lot.

"What's wrong, Erica?" Ethan asked.

"Um, it's just that Benny and I broke up, so…"

"I'm so sorry." He was sad for his best friend. They've been friends for a while, so it's not nice seeing her like that.

He looked inside the class, but he noticed that all the boys were staring at the teacher in front of them, which appeared to be a female, of course.

"Erica, look," he said.

She was still hesitating, but she eventually did. As she saw who her ex was staring at, she got jealous.

"They seem distracted. Do you think I should call one of them?"

"Okay, but not Benny." Erica said.

"Why would I call your ex-boyfriend?" he asked, making her know that it was obvious to him.

Erica mouthed a "thank you".

It wasn't hard calling Rory since he also had super vampire hearing. All they had to do was knock on the door softly, but not too soft that he wouldn't hear it. The blond vampire spun his head around a bit annoyed. They motioned him to come. He walked slowly towards the door and opened it, stepping outside and closing it behind him.

"Hey, E… and Erica," he greeted.

Ethan shook his head. "Don't call me that."

Rory nodded.

"So, what's going on in there?" Ethan asked.

"This is Lucia, our substitute teacher. Right now, you are interrupting this."

"Whatever." Erica crossed her arms. "I just have a weird feeling about this."

"Why? Because you're jealous?" Ethan teased.

"Why are you so annoying?" Erica squinted her eyes at him in anger, but that only made him smile.

"Anyway-"

Before Ethan could even talk, Lucia came from behind Rory, motioning for him to sit back.

"You are interfering with my work with the warriors. The hour of judgment is approaching." She said with a hint of angriness shown in her voice.

"If you call them 'warriors', then where are all the girls?" Erica asked.

"Maidens cannot do much. They are worthless." She looked at Ethan. "It's a shame you're not with them here."

Ethan smiled dreamily before Lucia closed the door. Erica noticed that, so she slapped him in the face.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, touched his cheek. "What was that for?"

"You were staring at her!" Erica whisper-yelled.

"Oh, right!" that was the moment he realized it. _Gotta think about Sarah._ He mentally nodded.

Erica suggested that they walk away from the class after she complained about how Lucia was sexist to her own gender. All Ethan did was nod, though he wasn't listening much. All he was thinking about was how she managed to charm him for a few seconds. He wasn't attracted to her, but she somehow did this.

Maybe Erica was right. Something was definitely weird about her.

* * *

**So, I hope you're not mad for the Bennica break up. I promise that everything at the end will be okay. I would say more, but then I'd spoil it for you.**

**So, tada! (Bad time, huh?)**

**Well, I'll disappear now until the next update. :)**

**-TEM**


End file.
